20 October 1998
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1998-10-20 ; Comments *Wife Sheila and son William have been to see Ipswich Town lose at home 1-0 against local rivals Norwich City. *Peel tells Mary Anne Hobbs who came #47 in a vote on “The Men We Love” by readers of Cosmopolitan magazine. *Edited sections of the show are available on File 1 plus additional tracks/intros on File 2. The full tracklisting is courtesy of Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive. http://www.avistic.demon.co.uk/playlists/1998/43.txt Sessions *Quickspace #3. First broadcast. Recorded 1998-10-11. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Cha-Cha Cohen: Freon Shortwave (single) Chemikal Underground $''' *Johnny L: Brother (LP – Magnetic) XL *'''File 1 begins 2m24s into next track *Melt-Banana: Cannot (CD – Charlie) A-Zap :(JP: “That’s for the Pig and William, heading home from Portman Road in low spirits I would have thought, and with the mobile phone switched off.”) *Quickspace: Would You (session) *'File 1' pauses *Mix Master Mike: All Pro (CD – Anti-Theft Device) Asphodel ASP 0985-2 $''' *Chantays: El Conquistator (LP – Pipeline) Dot *Bette Davis & The Balconettes: Surf, Surf, Kill, Kill (7”) Damaged Goods '''$ *Neil Landstrumm: Down On The A (LP – Pro Audio) Tresor $''' *'''File 1 resumes 11s into next track *Lapse: Infinite Me (LP – Betrayal!) Gernt Blandsten :(JP: “Here’s another one from Quickspace and one I’ve been looking forward to really ever since I realised or was told they’d recorded the song as part of the session. This is Tim Hardin’s ‘If I were A Carpenter’, done Quickspace-style.”) *Quickspace: If I Were A Carpenter (session) *Skatalites: Jones Town Special (split 7” with Eric Morris) King Edwards $''' *Varnaline: Gulf Of Mexico (LP – Sweet Life) Zero Hour :(JP: “The highpoint of the weekend for me I have to say was the arrest of Pinochet. I was very pleased to see that. Maybe they’ll go for Kissinger next.”) *Nile: Pestilence And Iniquity (v/a LP – Contamination MCMXCVIII) Relapse :(JP: “We haven’t got a date for when they Nile are actually going to do the session but sometime in December is the best that we can do, so it’ll probably go out – it’ll be jolly nice for Christmas. Perhaps they’ll do some Christmas songs for us.”) *Fresh In Vegas: Shades Of Sound (12”) Breakbeat Culture '''$ *Karate: There Are Ghosts (LP – The Bed Is In The Ocean) Southern *Quickspace: Worth (session) *'File 1' pauses at start of next track *Prince Jazzbo: Penny Reel $''' *Fall: So-called Dangerous (LP – Code Selfish) Fontana *Steve Bicknall: In Order To Remember One Needs To Know (12” split EP with Kim Bilir – Lost Recordings #4) Cosmic '''$ *Hydroplane: When I Was Howard Hughes (7") Bad Jazz *Fleece: This Is What You Get For Love (CD single) Noisebox *'File 1' resumes at outro to above track *Future By Design: New Plateau (CD – Long Journey Home) Future By Design $''' *Queers: I Didn't Puke (CD – Punk Rock Confidential) Hopeless *Quickspace: Bath Time (session) :(JP: ''"But listen, more importantly, have you read your Cosmopolitan?" ''$''' : :MAH: "Haven’t looked actually, John." :JP: "At the 'Men We Love, as voted by Cosmo readers. They are ravishing, clever, witty, worthy and, oh, a million other things as well. Here as voted by Cosmopolitan readers is the definitive 1998 list of the 100 men you love most in the world.' And so it goes on. But at number 47? Shall I just show you? I’ll just turn at random…" :MAH:'' "Come on, give us a clue."'' :JP: "…at random to number 47. See, it doesn’t even open. Look, at number 47, it’s music-loving John Peel." :MAH: "Righteous victory! As voted by the Cosmo readers!" :JP: "Well, yes, I obviously don’t think it’s a kind of great nationwide movement, but at the same time, you know, I’m ahead of a lot of quite worthy people here. Johnny Vaughan, for example, who I quite fancy him myself, to be honest. But I’m ahead of him and David Bailey and a lot of people. Damon out of Blur, I’m ahead of him, Kevin Spacey, Matt Dillon, Mel Gibson, Dustin Hoffman, Bono, Gary Oldman – I’m ahead of all of these people, but behind people like Nelson Mandela and the Dalai Lama and Sting and David Beckham and Steve Coogan. But at the same time, it is astonishing. Nice to be in there, actually." :MAH: "John, I’ll tell you, as you know, you’ll always be number one in our hearts!") *RL Burnside: It's Bad You Know $''' *9 Nickel: Capricorn (12") Marine Parade '''$ *'File 1' ends at and of show File ;Name *1) (a,c) John Peel (20th October 1998).mp3 *1) (b) John Peel - 20 October 1998 *2) 1998-10-xx Peel Show LE438 ;Length *1) 59.56 *2) (to 46:59) (to 12:26, 21:40-30:07 unique) ;Other *1) Streamed via Soundcloud. Many thanks to the uploader! *2) Created from LE438 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel October 1998 Lee Tape 438 ;Available *1a) Mediafire *1b) Soundcloud *1c) Mooo *2) Mooo Category:1998 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online